User blog:Drayco90/Marvel vs. DC- Norman Osborn vs. Lex Luthor
The multiverse is constantly shifting. Moving about in erratic patterns of irregular ways as if guided by the hand of some bored and careless deity, playing with us for their own amusement. Sometimes, the multiverse shifts in ways that cause collisions. Often, these collisions are minor at best. Someone or something might accidently fall from one universe into a parallel one. But once in a great while, two universes are set on a path determined for collision, and from this collision comes a joining. When two universes, both very different and yet unmistakably similar, come together, only one can remain. Who and what survives this fusion? Well, that's not in the hands of mere mortals to decide. For when two universe collide, only the Deadliest may survive... This week, on Deadliest Fiction- two of the most under-handed business men in the comic universe will go head-to-head in a violent and ruthless battle to the finish. Norman Osborn, head of Oscorp, was once the criminal Green Goblin, before becoming the leader of the Thunderbolts and founder of HAMMER as the Iron Patriot. But has the ambitious Osborn bitten off more than he can chew when he wages war with Lex Luthor- the head of Lexcorp and founding member of nearly every Injustice Leage, the Secret Six and one-time President of the United States of America? Both of these ruthless warriors of evil are relentless in their hate and quest for power, but when an unstoppable force meets and unmovable object only one can be...the DEADLIEST WARRIOR. Weapons and Skills Norman Osborn Osborn comes packed with a massive arsenal of his personal designed weapons. During his stint as the Green Goblin, he used his deadly Razor Bat shuriken to torment his classic foe, Spider-Man- overwhelming him with the homing, flying deathblades. When those failed, he always had a steady supply of high-powered explosive Pumpkin Bombs to barrage the area with- designed to create chaotic mass explosions to kill civillian and cape alike. But the Goblin arsenal can not go mentioned without bringing up the Glider, the deadly aircraft that made him such a huge threat early in his career. The Glider not only allows flight, but is also packed to the teeth with machine guns and a built in Rocket Launcher. Finally, when he formed HAMMER, Osborn stole a suit of Stark's Iron Man armor, recreating himself as the Iron Patriot. The suit is about even to the Extremis Armor, but with one major flaw- the star shaped port on the chest causes overheating, which weakens the Unibeam. When he became the Goblin, he gained super-human strength that easily allows him to make up for a lack of melee weapons in a close up fight, not to mention making him a brawler even against the Marvel Universe's deadliest scrappers. Osborn has never had any kind of notable training, but he has lived a long life of hero-fighting. As the Green Goblin he exchanged blows with street-level super heroes constantly, including Daredevil, Luke Cage and others, but his most notable foe has always been Spider-Man. Once the Secret Invasion came, Osborn was the man who saved the Earth by killing the Skrull Queen- an action he used to create HAMMER and eliminate SHIELD. As leader of HAMMER, Osborn lead his own Avengers and lead a massive invasion of Asgard, which ultimatly succeeded in destroying the holy city, though it lead to his downfall. Osborn's extensive combat experience has lead him to battle everything from Gods to Alien Invasions with ease. Iron Patriot Suit.jpg|The Iron Patriot Armor. Goblin Glider.gif|The Green Goblin upon his Glider. PumpkinBomb.jpg|The Iconic Pumpkin Bomb. Razorbats.png|The Razor Bats pester Spider-Man. 292px-Norman Osborn (Earth-616) Luke Cage (Earth-616) New Avengers Vol 2 20.png|Osborn's Super-Strength on display against Luke Cage. Lex Luthor Lex Luthor strikes back with a hardhitting arsenal of Lexcorp weaponry himself. He keeps on person, a set of brass-knuckle type weapons made of solid Kryptonite which can smash through metal with ease, as well as a retractable spear tipped with the space-rock of Krypton, a devestating melee weapon. He also has a hand-based electric blast- while it requires him to get within hand-to-hand range to use, it generates enough electricty to instantly incapacitate a human being with ease. When he finds himself under threat by major players in the DCU, Lex quickly deploys his deadly Lexcorp Warsuit- a massive green colossus of pain, which lets him go toe-to-toe with Superman himself, and includes a mounted flamethrower and shoulder-mounted long-range laser cannons that can barrage a target from massive distances. Lex has had decades of experience fighting off gods, super heroes and other universe shattering threats, which easily make up for his lack of training. He is the founder of the Injustice Leauge and one of Justice League's deadliest enemies- smart enough to make Batman hesitate to deal with him, and strong enough (with his warsuit) to keep up with Wonder Woman and Superman. He has lead his team with incredible skill, and when he was elected President of the United States, he proved to be a pretty good Commander in Cheif, easily protecting his nation from an alien invasion. 320px-Lex Luthor 004.jpg|The Warsuit's classic design. Shock Blast.png|Lex Luthor demonstrates his Shock Blast. Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Screenshot - Lex Luthor versus Katana.jpg|Lex's Flamethrower Dc scr grpact starlabs 027.jpg|Lex Luthor uses his Warsuit's long-range shoulder cannons. Dcuol 1 previndd1.jpg|Lex Luthor's Kryptonite-Tipped Spear, moments before killing the Man of Steel. X-Factors Norman - Luthor 120 - STRENGTH - 60 Norman Osborn has super-strength that allows him to fight the most powerful fighters in the universe. Lex Luthor is just an average man who spends a lot of time working out to work off his frustrations with a certain illegal immigrant from the planet Krypton. 90 - INTELLEGENCE - 100 ' Lex Luthor is easily one of, if not the single most intellegent men in the DCU. His intellegence has overcome men like Batman multiple times. Norman Osborn is brilliant and a genius as well, but is crippled by his insanity, which cracks through every now and then. '''30 - TRAINING - 10 ' Norman Osborn has had only slightly more training than Lex, who has had next to nothing of note, though neither men have had much in the way of training- this X-Factor plays next to no role in this battle. '''95 - EXPERIENCE - 100 Lex and Norman have both spent decades leading teams of super villains, massive governments and waged wars. The only difference is that Luthor's teams and personal conquests have been much larger in scope- fighting with the Justice League and Superman, as opposed to primarily fighting Spider-Man. As leader of HAMMER, Norman gained much more battlefield experience when waging war with Asgard and preparing to do the same to the Mutant nation of Utopia, Namor's Atlantis and Doctor Doom's Latveria. 90 - CREATIVITY - 80 Norman's creations are undeniably more flair-filled and dramatic than Lex's more functional designs, but his creations required a lot more thought and creativity to create than Lex, who mostly just put pre-existing weapons or pre-existing models of weapons on his warsuit and crafted Kryptonite into various melee weaponry. On the battlefield, Norman's tactics tend to be more inspired and unique than Luthor's. 100 - DEXTERITY/SPEED - 70 While Norman is slightly faster than a normal man due to his enhanced physique, his Glider allows him air-travel with much more freedom. Luthor is not any faster than an average man out of his warsuit, and in the suit he does have access to flight- it's just more cumbersome and restricted than Norman's glider. 100 - WEAPON USE - 100 Lex Luthor and Norman Osborn are both masters of their very diverse arsenals, and it shows clearly in their tactics. 100 - BRUTALITY - 90 While Lex has done some awful, awful things he is not immune to the natural morality of humanity. He has multiple times, done things out of the good of his heart, what little of there is- and while he is deadly, he is calculating- not fearl or more brutal than neccessary in a fight. Norman is not like this. He lacks any and all empathy- going as far to drug and abuse his own teenage son to screw with his teenage nemesis. He will not hesitate to go further than murder- he will rape, he will burn, he will abuse and he will not hold back in the slightest- even if it makes him look a little less classy, unlike his foe. The Battle Lex Luthor leaned back in his seat, contemplating the events of the past few weeks. The rhythmic tapping of his fingers echoed across the massive private office of Lexcorp HQ. For the past few weeks, another universe had been combined with his own, and while his greatest foe, Superman, had been missing in action since the earliest hours of this merge, he has found himself at odds with a foe just as troublesome. Norman Osborn and Oscorp. Everywhere Lexcorp was, Oscorp was right in their face. Every product release was a battle, every attempt to acquire resources and other businesses was a struggle against Osborn’s machine. It has thus become apparent- if his plans were to ever come to fruition, Norman Osborn had to be…dealt with. Norman Osborn took a deep breath- inhaling the fumes of the calm before the storm. Because, oh yes, there was a storm brewing. Lexcorp had been putting the squeeze on Oscorp for weeks, and Osborn needed all the money he could get right now. He found an old splinter group of mercenaries that were once affiliated with HAMMER and still held to their old loyalties. Together they had planned out an intricate plan of attack on the Lexcorp headquarters in Metropolis, a plan he reviewed for the hundredth time as he slipped his weapons into his belt, and began to slide into his Iron Patriot armor. He hesitated for a few seconds as he looked into the blank eyes of the Iron helmet, before drawing a mask from his drawer. The faded green and purple colors were twisted into a familiar grin. He stared longingly at the Green Goblin mask before it seemed to speak to him. “Norman- why are you still here?” the mask demanded. “You know what you need to do.” Osborn ran his hand through his short red hair, struggling for a response. “I just-“ “Do what it is you do, Osborn.” The mask grinned. “Bring the HAMMER down. The Spider stood in your way, and you washed it away. When they stood in your way, you brought down the entire Skrull Empire. Today, Lex Luthor stands in your way. Stopping you. Stopping us. Do to him what you did to Asgard, and bring. Him. Down.” Norman began to cackle at the suggestion, tucking the mask into the pocket of the business suit he wore under the armor. With that, he had his helmet on, and the Iron Patriot flew once again. -Hours Later- Lex was watching his fish tank with boredom, the colossal wall off glass and water had once held many exotic fish, but in the wake of the collision most of them ended up dead. Suddenly, the massive windows behind him exploded, showering his expensive Thanagarian carpet with glass. Calmly, Luthor rose to see what had happened. A massive blast had rocked the entire Lexcorp complex, and armed men outside were gunning down everyone they could find. His employees- no, his assets. He swiftly made his way to a special chamber near the back of his office, and within seconds, his jade Warsuit was on and he was ready for a fight. Osborn fired a superheated Repulsor Ray that shattered open the front doors to Lexcorp offices. The front lobby was emptied in seconds, whether from the cowards running or the bullets of the HAMMER troops running faster. All but one. The receptionist at the front desk cowered beneath it in fear, pressing the alarm button with wild abandon. Norman grabbed her around the throat and lifted her high into the air, his steel fingers crushed the life from her throat slowly. “Where. Is. Luthor.” He growled. “You could try looking behind you for once, Osborn.” Lex replied smugly. Norman casually snapped the receptionist’s neck and turned to face his foe. Luthor was fully clad in a heavy emerald suit, with two massive cannons on each shoulder. The cannons fired heavy bolts of green energy that exploded around Osborn’s position, stunning him. He advanced on Norman, continuing to shell him with the energy cannons, effectively pinning his enemy in place. Lex grinned- maybe this would be easier than he thought. He advanced on Norman, still shelling him- Osborn would be a fine paste right now if not for the Iron Patriot armor he wore. With a final motion, Luthor grabbed the Iron Patriot by the back of his head and rammed it straight through the reception desk. The metal and wood desk groaned and collapsed under the weight of the iron man, but Osborn was already planning to take advantage of the cease in the bombardment. Quickly powering on his boots thrusters, Osborn scorched Lex’s face, flying forward before making a sharp U-Turn. Speeding forward at speeds as high as he could push his suit, Osborn rammed directly into Luthor’s warsuit. The floor they were on gave way as Osborn pushed his suit farther and faster, forcing Lex downwards, colliding into pipes and support columns as they made a rapid descent downwards, into the Lexcorp R&D labs. Osborn slowly raised from the mass of metal and rubble their fall had created first, his suit’s thruster and one of his repulsors were damaged beyond his ability to repair, but the majority of the suit still functioned. Luthor rose next- a gaping hole in the shoulder of the heavy suit that ran all the way down to his chest, and one of his cannons had been torn off. As Luthor’s heavy and slower suit was getting up, Norman decided to take advantage of his momentary vulnerability- firing a Unibeam blast. The weapon knocked Luthor across the labs, but as the bald man’s scientific mind probed at the suit before him, even in free-fall, Lex discovered he was learning more and more about this Repulsor Technology. This time, as Osborn fired his Unibeam, Lex rolled out of the way and charged, his titanic metallic fist colliding with the Iron Patriot’s faceplate. As Norman stumbled backwards, Lex drew his Kryptonite-Tipped Spear and made a powerful jab at the star-shaped plate on Norman’s chest. As the green rock sliced into the star, a hissing sound slithered into the air, eliciting a confident grin from Lex as his suspicions were confirmed. With a massive kick, Osborn was sent sprawling. “Mr. Osborn” Lex mocked. “There seems to be an excess build-up of heat in that chest port; I take it that a Star was not its original shape? No, I do not suppose you would be smart enough to construct such a weapon on your own…” Norman hated Luthor’s superior, mocking tone and insults, and with a roar of rage, he attempted to fire the Unibeam again, but the cracked star only hissed more violently before it went off like a grenade. The explosion tore the chest piece of the Iron Patriot suit into scrap, shredding most of the faceplate that Lex’s punch hadn’t already shattered. “Internal cooling solutions, Mr. Osborn- you may wish to look into them.” Osborn tore off the armor scraps in fury- leaving only his functional Repulsor on one arm. For a moment, Lex swore the skin of his enemy’s face had a green tint, but it passed quickly as the now business suited Osborn rushed at Luthor. Lex activated his wrist-mounted flamethrower one second to late, the flame burst just above Osborn’s head as he slid under the Warsuit’s legs. Charging up a blast in the Repuslor, Osborn delivered an explosive punch to the back of Lex’s leg, causing him to topple over. Before he could land face-first on the ground though, Norman grabbed the back of the suit, and with unforeseen strength, threw Luthor across the lab, slamming him straight through an observatory window into an eighteen-foot drop into an experimental chamber. Lex grimaced as he landed in the experiment chamber. Osborn wasn’t as powerful as some of the foes he had fought, but this super strength was far from expected. He attempted to shoot his one good laser cannon through the window he crashed through, but he failed to score a hit on anything but the ground and the technology around it. Instead, a strange pumpkin-shaped piece of metal landed by his feet. Confused for a moment, Lex was unprepared as the pumpkin exploded- shrapnel embedding itself in his knee and arm. While the suit protected him from the majority of the damage, he would certainly be walking with a limp for a while thanks to the blow. Norman leapt from the window above, landing on the massive warsuit’s shoulder. Grabbing the remaining cannon with one hand and arming a pumpkin bomb in the other, Norman laughed. “Doesn’t feel so good, does it Lexy?” He slammed the pumpkin bomb in the gaping hole in Lex’s suit, and jumped from off Luthor’s back, tearing the cannon off its’ mounting as he went. Lex knew the bomb would explode before he could remove it- there was only one logical course of action. His emerald hand shot forward, grabbing Osborn’s shoulder as he ran. At once, thousands of volts of electricity were pumped into Norman- lightning danced from Lex’s fingertips, stunning Osborn long enough that when the bomb exploded, both men were thrown to the ground with a sensation stinging pain coursing through their entire bodies. Smoke made it hard to see, as Norman stood, wiping the steady flow of blood from his nose and mouth. Whatever pain he was feeling now, he was certain the Lex was feeling must be feeling tenfold. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as a pair of massive metal arms tore through the smoke behind him, grabbing him by both shoulders and raising him into the air. As the dust cleared, one thing about the thing holding him became apparent- this was not Lex Luthor. He looked across the lab, seeing his real enemy riding an elevator upwards from the Lab. “It’s a wonder hat… brilliant men, like ourselves, can do with just a little basis on other’s work, Isn’t it Norman?” Lex shouted down, clutching his side. Blood stained his once-pristine business suit, and he had a nasty looking limp. “This android is based on blueprints from the same old Justice League fighting drone- I’ve been using this lab to augment its’ design.” Luthor looked up at the robot, addressing it directly. “Amazo, deal with our intruder. Try not to make too much of a mess.” With that, the elevator doors shut, and Osborn was alone with the android Amazo. A seering blast of heat vision burned into Osborn, sending him sprawling to the ground. Norman tried to raise his Repulsor-clad hand, but Lex’s electric blast must have shorted it out, as it would not fire. While he was distracted, Amazo lifted his metallic leg and brought it down on the smoking form beneath it, over and over. Osborn spat blood out with each impact as he struggled to grab a Razor Bat, and dig it into the hide of the robot’s leg. Sparks flew out of the wound, but it did nothing to slow Amazo down as it backhanded Norman across the lab, slamming him into a table that fell over with him, shattering glass vials and containers over his head and shoulders. As the android prepared a final heat blast, the whir of an engine could be heard, just before Norman’s old Glider rammed itself into Amazo’s back. The Android struggled to remove the glider, but it opened fire from the wing-mounted machine guns, tearing the interior of components apart in a haze of bullets and blood-like oil that ripped apart nearly all of Amazo’s robotic “innards” and the mechanical skeleton within. Amazo crumpled to the ground, nearly bisected by the onslaught and completely nonfunctional. Osborn struggled over to the Android and used his Repulsor-clad hand to crush its’ head in his hand. “Knew I didn’t scrap you for a reason” Osborn addressed the waiting Glider. “Now- let’s finish this.” Riding the Glider out of the gaping hole in the ceiling their fight had caused, Osborn exited the lobby doors and began to climb, climb all the way to Lexcorp’s peak- the only place in the building a man like Luthor would ever consider home. Entering the shattered window, Osborn looked about Lex’s office. “Oh Lexy boy? You have a very important board meeting to go to…in HELL. You don’t want to disappoint, do you?” Osborn shuffled through the contents of Lex’s des- a picture of a young red-headed man with a goatee and a small book from someone named Hollis Mason, Under the Hood or something, fell to the ground as he roughly moved things around, before he noticed a chamber in the back of the office next to the fish tank with the door cracked open. “Really Lex? Hiding in the broom closet?” Norman sneered. “And here I thought you were supposed to be smart!” Dismounting the Glider to enter the small door, Osborn was surprised as he entered the chamber- it was massive beyond belief, it’s dark green walls stretched on long, though in the darkness, Norman couldn’t see how far. As he walked on inside, the door behind him slammed shut, Norman turned to see a fist collide into his face and Lex Luthor standing right next to the door. His face twisted in rage, Lex was wearing his Kryptonite Knuckles which shone a dim green on his hands. “Do you have any idea who you’ve been screwing with Osborn?!” Lex howled with rage as he punched Norman. “You think you’re a big shot?” he punctuated each word with another punch. “I’m LEX. GODDAMN. LUTHOR!” He could feel as Osborn’s nose shattered into pieces beneath the blow of his fist, blood spraying all over his foe’s face. Norman cursed to himself- he was stronger than Luthor, but the bald man’s onslaught was debilitating to the point that he simply couldn’t react. Another fist collided, and Norman felt his jaw shatter- if he didn’t know better, he would swear it was only barely holding on to his face still. He coughed blood up on the floor from the blow, a few teeth coming with it. “I was the President of the entire… United States… of America!” The Kryptonite Knuckles were turning Osborn’s face into a shattered reflection of the man that was once there. “Every day I fight gods! Outsmart the most brilliant minds in the entire universe! What makes you think you could EVER kill me!?!?” Norman suddenly broke into twisted laughter- blood coming up as he cackled making it clear that each laugh was causing great pain, but it only made him laugh harder. “''Kill'' you? I was never trying to kill you Luthor- I merely needed to…distract you.” “Distract me from what, you son of a-“ “While we were having our little pissing contest here, a few of my best men were making sure to reroute and steal almost all of your fortune. Thanks to you, Lex, HAMMER just received a multi-billion dollar donation, and now we can finally begin our reconstruction!” Osborn cackled maniacally- even a rage-fueled punch that shattered his ribs did nothing to halt the laughter. A large portion of Norman’s bones were shattered- and even he didn’t believe he would be able to even stand up, much less walk away. Fortunately- he had planned for this outcome, and just before Lex could deliver a killing blow, a HAMMER extraction team burst into the room. A bullet whirred past Lex’s face, cutting open his cheek. He stumbled out of the way as the Agents grabbed their incapacitated leader and quickly whisked him away to the waiting air transport outside, which escaped into the night, leaving Lex alone in his destroyed office- bleeding, bruised and penniless. Of course, he would make most of that money back in a few weeks, but there was no doubt that this would slow his plans down immensely. Lex limped over to his chair, pulling out his phone as he gazed into the smoke-shrouded night skyline of Metropolis. “We’ve had unforeseen events slow us down. We’re out of time. No, I don’t care if this doesn’t make sense to you, you feeble minded moron.” Lex’s voice was calm and collected, despite his harsh words and wounds. “Activate the generator- I want the Smallville Prokect running. Now.” With that he hung up and dialed one more number. “It’s Luthor. I want you to take a team and observe the footage of this fight and recover what’s left of his armor. I want improved designs on this Repuslor Tech Suit by the end of the week. No excuses.” Meanwhile, across the same smoking sky, a stealth-fighter silently sailed away. Inside Norman was propped up against the wall- struggling to breathe. Across from him, a figure with a white and grey suit sat before Osborn. “It’s like you said- billions of dollars. All untraceable. And most of it was just sitting there in the local bank.” “Luthor’s bank.” Norman corrected. “Under some of the tightest security in the nation.” “It wasn’t that hard to crack.” “Evidently not. It is a good thing you still remember who it is that turns the wheel, Ghost. Welcome back to HAMMER.” “Long as you don’t ask me to go rough up Anubis or something, Osborn, I’ll be happy to come back.” “No war with the Gods this time, Ghost. But there are things that I’ve left…unattended for too long. Things that need finishing- Doom and his backwater nation, The X-Men. Atlantis. Deadpool. They must all pay for standing in my way.” Ghost leaned back. “An’ the Spider?” Osborn merely smiled, a wicked evil grin. “When all who oppose me lay broken beneath my feet, then and only then will I turn my attention back to Spider-Man. Killing him shall be my reward for conquering everything!” “You’re a batshit lunatic Osborn.” Ghost laughed as he turned invisible again. “Lucky your checks clear and besides…you’re more interesting crazy.” Osborn laughed, coughing up more blood on to the floor- but it didn’t matter. HAMMER was making a come-back, and while Luthor had beaten the crap out of him today, soon he would be the one with a force that could blot out the sun, and no one will be able to stand in his way. Not Fury, or Luthor, or Rogers… and especially not any pitiful red and blue insects… Notes * Detailed votes count in full, weak votes for one half, arguments that have obvious holes or are nonsense do not count. Arguments proven wrong or countered may lose points, depending on how heavily it beats down the argument it is countering. * The battle will be taking place in the Lexcorp HQ in Metropolis. Norman is attacking, but Lex is taken by surprise. * The Final Battle has no winner becasue the voting ended in a 4-4 tie. Category:Blog posts